Lost In Transit
by da-angel729
Summary: A Portkey malfunction sends Katie and Kingsley to the middle of the forest, hurt and missing a wand.


**Author's Note:** I am merely borrowing JKR's wonderful characters for my own amusement. Written for **purelush** on LiveJournal for **help_japan** with the following prompts: _Kingsley/Katie_ and _Portkey Mishaps_. As always, feedback and con crit appreciated!

**Lost in Transit**

The sound of bone breaking and a sharp gasp greeted Katie when she hit the ground, stumbled slightly, and landed on her hands and knees, wand ripped out of her hand by the force of the landing.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to clear the dizziness always left by Portkey travel, and looked up, ignoring the stinging pain in her left knee.

Kingsley was leaning back against a tree, right leg lying at an unnatural angle and his face twisted in a grimace, hands wrapped around the leg and moaning slightly in pain.

"Sir!"

Katie ran over, quickly casting _Episkey_, but her Healing spells were not well-developed and she knew it hadn't worked completely.

Because Kingsley was still groaning in pain, though she thought his leg looked a little straighter. But she needed to cast another spell, try to fix more of the leg, but the standard diagnostic spells and the Episkey spell was basically her entire repertoire of Healing spells. The security team had its own Healer, so the others knew only enough to stabilise themselves and others.

Shit. She had the Minister of Magic, hurt, in front of her, and couldn't fix him. Katie needed to get help, she needed to...

"Report," Kingsley ordered, through gritted teeth, cutting through the increasing panic of her thoughts.

Katie snapped back to attention.

"I think it was a Portkey malfunction," she said, eyes still running over him, but besides the leg, he looked uninjured. "I'm not quite sure where we are, sir. This isn't the Bulgarian Ministry."

Kingsley arched his eyebrow and Katie flushed. It was obvious that the middle of a forest wasn't their final destination, but she didn't even know what had happened with the Portkey.

The Bulgarian Ministry had requested an urgent and secret meeting with the English Minister, and thoughtfully provided an International Portkey, since international Apparation was notoriously difficult and unpredictable. Katie, the second in command of Kingsley's security force, had been tasked with the Minster's personal security, as she was the only one available for last-minute travel of indeterminate length.

Of course, the reason she was available was because she had neither family nor children to worry about.

Katie brushed it aside and refocused on Kingsley's leg, preparing to try a different Healing spell.

"I appear to be missing my wand," Kingsley said, and Katie's eyes flew to his, startled. When his eyes met hers, he continued, "If you could try to locate it. I can manage a non-verbal pain management spell while you search, Miss Bell."

He looked nonchalant, though grimacing in pain, and there was a slight touch of panic in his eyes that he was trying to keep off his face, though of course he was still scrupulously polite. He never called his team by their first names—except the Head of Security.

But Katie wanted to throw up. The Minister of Magic was panicking, and she knew she wasn't entirely in control of herself. Focusing on the task he'd set her calmed her down. She took a deep breath, exhaled.

"_Accio Kingsley's Wand_", she said, ignoring Kingsley's sceptical look. Katie knew one of the first spells he would have tried upon realising his wand was missing was a non-verbal Summoning Charm.

His wand didn't appear, and Katie stood up. "Are you okay for now, sir? I'm going to do a recon of the immediate area."

Kingsley waved his hand in acquiesce, and Katie tightened the grip on her own wand. She didn't particularly want to leave him alone, but finding out where exactly they were was a priority.

Then she could go for help.

The forest they'd landed in was thick with underbrush, and branches kept scratching at her jeans. Trees were mostly pine, Katie noted absently, and there were little packets of little yellow flowers everywhere, ferns and larger green bushes. But none of it was nondescript enough to give her a definite location.

Katie moved farther south and angled slightly to the southwest, scanning the area constantly. She wasn't feeling any danger, and she'd learned as a Security Officer to trust her instincts more often than not. It didn't mean that there was _never_any danger, but she'd learned to differentiate between real danger and spooking herself by being alone in places that were normally scary.

This forest, thankfully, wasn't one of them, though it grew denser and the underbrush grew thicker, which impeded her movement but also indicated little likelihood of civilisation. She turned around and headed back toward Kingsley.

"Sir?" She asked softly as she arrived back at the clearing where they'd landed, not wanting to alarm Kingsley. Even unarmed and in pain, the Minister of Magic could do a considerable amount of harm.

"Here, Miss Bell," his voice answered. "I haven't moved, as you can see, and would appreciate a report."

Was that sarcasm from the Minister? Katie was shocked—she knew the Minister had a sense of humour but had rarely seen it—and merely stared at him for a moment, until Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Miss Bell?"

"Sorry, sir," Katie said, blushing slightly. "I think we should go north, sir. The underbrush grew thicker about three miles south of here." Kingsley said nothing and Katie shifted her weight slightly—the pain in her left leg had increased slightly with the exertion. "But I could do a bit more recon, to the east and the west, if you think it's necessary," she added when Kingsley frowned slightly and glanced to his left.

"I think it's better if we get moving," Kingsley said. "My leg is not going to heal by itself and we need to get out of the forest anyway. Did you send a Patronus to the Ministry?"

Of course she hadn't. And why hadn't it occurred to her? She was a highly trained security officer and knew procedure for missing persons, which she and Kingsley were at the mometn. "I will now," Katie said, voicing none of her thoughts.

She was pretty sure Kingsley knew what she was thinking, though, if the look he gave her—half pitying, half annoyance—was any indication.

"Expecto Patronum," she said softly, and her red-tailed hawk Patronus appeared. "Please tell Deputy Minister Johanssen that Minster Shacklebolt and Security Officer Bell have been in a Portkey mishap and are at a currently undetermined location with insignificant and non-life threatening injuries and in possession of a wand."

"Good message, Miss Bell. Short and to the point, with no unnecessary details and only a slight bending of the truth." Kingsley's voice was pain-filled but she could hear the slight sarcasm underneath.

Katie just stared, mouth hanging open slightly. "Sir, your leg injury is non-life threatening and I do have a wand. Nothing in that message was a lie."

Kingsley didn't say anything. He just looked at her from where he was sitting on the ground, and Katie shifted her weight from the leg she'd hurt to her uninjured one.

"Of course, Miss Bell. I'm sorry," Kingsley said, and Katie was surprised to see a real hint of regret on his face. The Minister of Magic didn't apologise. "I fear the pain in my leg is making me grumpier than usual."

She nodded in thanks but stayed quiet, and moved over to grasp his arm to help him stand. Kingsley pushed off the ground with the other hand and one leg in one smooth motion that had Katie nearly green with envy, though he staggered slightly before balancing against her side.

"I'll stand on your other side," Katie said. His hurt leg was now in the middle between them, and her wand hand was free in case there was any trouble. "Shall we?"

Kingsley nodded, face tight with pain, and Katie wished, once again, that she was better at Healing. But she quickly shook it off and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Katie's Distance Spell indicated they'd walked only three miles, less than half of Kingsley's normal pace, usually a brisk clip. She thought she'd heard a train horn about twenty minutes ago, but couldn't tell what direction. The forest was thinning, the canopy disappearing and the underbrush growing less dense. Katie wasn't sure they'd make it to civilisation, though, as the light was disappearing more rapidly than she'd anticipated. But if they had to, she could conjure or transfigure some sort of shelter for Kingsley and herself.<p>

She heard a thump and a muffled moan, stumbled a little, and fell on top of Kingsley.

He groaned. Loudly.

She'd landed on his stomach, mostly, but his injured leg was shaking and he was sweating. He'd raised his arms when he started to fall and now they were gripping her waist. "Sir! Are you okay?"

Kingsley shook his head, teeth gritted and jaw clenched. It was obvious that he was anything _but_okay. "I'm fine," he choked out, eyes closed tightly. "Just tripped."

"I should check your leg," Katie said, suddenly aware she was sprawled over the _Minister of Magic_ and that Kingsley had _his arms_around her waist. She scrambled back, but his groan stopped her. Katie took a deep breath and stood, carefully. "Maybe try the spell again."

He nodded, eyes still closed, though the pain lines had lessened, and let out a deep exhale. "It certainly couldn't be any worse."

She ignored him and performed Episkey again, plus a Painkilling spell. Kingsley shifted his leg, and though he still grimaced, he appeared in less pain than before.

"The sun will be completely down in about an hour," she said, putting her wand back into the specially made thigh holster all the Security Team members wore. "We should move for another half hour and then stop for the night if we haven't found anyone else."

"That sounds fine," Kingsley said. He was sitting up, leaning against a tree, taking deep breaths, but he appeared in less pain than he'd been when they started walking. "Have you heard from the Ministry?"

"No, sir," Katie said, kneeling next to him and lightly running her hands on his leg. "How's your leg?"

"I can manage another half hour."

His voice was curt and pain-filled, but resolute. She'd heard the voice a few times—usually before he berated an underling—and knew there was no arguing with it.

"Let's get you standing, and we'll go on." Katie slid her hands under his armpits to steady him. Kingsley bent and braced his good leg, and pushed up the same time Katie pulled him up.

It was awkward, because of his injured leg, and took what felt like forever but was probably only about five minutes, and then both of them were standing, Katie's hands braced against him and his around her waist.

Katie suddenly found it hard to breathe as Kingsley's hand tightened on her hip as he settled himself. Was his hand always that warm or was she imagining the heat of it? They stood, slightly unsteady, and Kingsley was taking short little breaths, eyes closed. It was obvious the pain was stronger than he was letting on, in spite of the spells she had used.

"We should get moving," Katie said when his breathing evened out. "If you feel up to it, sir."

"Let's go, Miss Bell." Kingsley straightened as he gingerly placed more weight on his foot. "I can manage."

They hobbled along for another half hour, Katie nervously scanning the sky for a sign of a return Patronus, but couldn't find one. Finally, with just a hint of light left, Katie stopped, and heard Kingsley—who'd been quietly huffing in pain for the last ten minutes—sigh with relief.

"Let's get you sitting and I'll set up a tent," she said, but Kingsley shook his head.

"I'll just lean against a tree," he told her. "It'll be easier to move that way."

She wanted to argue, but he had his resolute face on, and technically, _she_worked for him. Katie swallowed her protest and moved to the centre of the clearing, muttering the necessary spells under her breath as she moved in a circle.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a small tent up in the middle of the clearing and the wards set to allow them out and only a Patronus in. Katie helped Kingsley inside and had him sit at the table in the middle of the entryway where she lit the lantern. The tent looked like an ordinary Muggle tent from outside, but Katie had magically expanded the inside to create a large central room with one bedroom and a small loo—the extent of her Conjuring abilities.

Kingsley didn't say anything, merely sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. Silence settled over the room, but it wasn't awkward. Just quiet.

"It is strange that no one has answered your Patronus yet," Kingsley said suddenly, making Katie jump as his voice practically thundered into the silence.

"It takes longer for international messages," she reminded him, heart pounding from her surprise. The adrenaline faded, slowly, and Katie let out a breath to calm herself.

"Even so," he said, frowning. "You should send another."

Katie nodded, somewhat confused but he was after all the Minister of Magic, and technically he was in charge of this mission even if he was incapacitated.

She pulled her wand out, and when her Patronus appeared, she said to it, "Minister Shacklebolt and Security Officer Bell are currently in a tent approximately four miles north from where their journey started. Minister Shacklebolt's leg is not hurting at the moment and we are still in possession of a wand. Please reply as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Kingsley said when the Patronus had disappeared through the tent. "For humouring me."

Katie looked up from the table where she'd been absently tracing the pattern on the tablecloth. His eyes were steady, locked on her face, and the lines of pain he'd been exhibiting around his mouth all day had lessened slightly. She knew she should look over his leg again, but she was exhausted from helping him walk all day today and the low-level worry that had flowed through her since they'd started.

"You're the Minister of Magic," Katie said, as if that explained any of her actions. It didn't, of course, and she wasn't surprised when he gave her a confused look. "Technically, you're in charge."

"But I'm injured, and you're the Security Officer. Therefore, _you_are in charge until my leg is better."

She frowned, but he seemed absolutely serious. "That isn't the proper chain of command," she pointed out, and felt her frown deepen when he sighed and shook his head.

"Chains of command can be modified if needed," Kingsley said. "And you're in charge, so can we have dinner now and get some rest?"

He sounded exhausted, Katie realised, and she wanted to hit herself for not realising it sooner. "I'm sorry," she said, standing up. "I'll get dinner going."

Katie went to the kitchen and saw, to her relief, that her Conjured tent had supplied the ingredients she'd asked for. Conjured food wasn't as filling as real food, but it would serve their purposes. She mixed them together in the pot on the stove, and was ladling the chicken and vegetable soup into a bowl, next to a slice of bread, in twenty minutes.

"It looks delicious," Kingsley said, but she knew he would say that regardless of what she had put in front of him.

"I like to cook, even if it is Conjured," Katie said, shrugging. "It was nothing."

She began to eat, noting that Kingsley did the same, though he didn't consume as much as she had. Katie knew it was probably from the pain, and she wasn't surprised when Kingsley pushed away his plate after only eating half.

"I think I'll go sleep," he said, placing his hands on the table and pushing up. "I can manage," he added when Katie stood up to help. "Really, Miss Bell."

"You can barely put any weight on that leg," Katie pointed out. "It's no trouble."

She watched, with some amusement but mostly annoyance, as Kingsley stood straighter and took two limping steps before pitching forward, heading straight toward the floor. Katie hurried forward and managed to slow his descent, though they ended up on the floor, Katie breathing hard and Kingsley taking short gasping breaths of pain.

"Let me help you," Katie said when her breath came back. "Please."

He didn't say anything, and Katie was aware that her voice had sounded plaintive, not a familiar sound from her. She didn't know what was going on here, but she didn't like it. She was aware of Kingsley staring at her face from where he was lying underneath her, but Katie kept her eyes focused firmly on the floor as she carefully braced herself and stood up, moving back toward the table.

"Katie," Kingsley said, and she turned in surprise. He'd never called her anything than Miss Bell, even when they were at Ministry functions where the formality wasn't required.

"Yes?" She was pleased her voice didn't waver, or show her confusion. He still wasn't saying anything, though he was sitting up and had his hand braced against the floor.

"I need some help," he said, his voice softer than she'd ever heard it, and Katie sighed in relief and walked over to him.

Katie crouched and braced her hands against Kingsley, one on his waist and another on his shoulder, and pushed up the same time Kingsley swung his good leg underneath him and placed all his weight on it. They stood, shakily, and Katie helped him over to the bed. He sat down with a big sigh and carefully swung his leg over onto the narrow bed.

"How's that?" She asked once he settled into a comfortable sleeping position on his back with his leg outstretched in front of him.

"Fine," Kingsley said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Katie told him, and then patted him on the shoulder. "Good night."

* * *

><p>"Security Officer Bell, this is Deputy Minister Victoria Johanssen. You and Minister Shacklebolt are ordered to stay where you are until 10am British Wizarding Time, at which point the Swiss Ministry will be sending a Portkey via owl that will take you to the Swiss Ministry of Magic."<p>

Katie listened to the goose Patronus of Minister Johanssen while she cooked breakfast. She'd been relieved to see it appear just as her alarm went off, and the contents, though Katie wanted to kick herself for not thinking of making a Portkey. She knew how—all the Security Officers did—and it should've been the first thing she tried.

She'd been panicked, though, and worried about Kingsley, and knew it wouldn't do any good to berate herself. She made a note to herself to speak with her supervisor when she got back about improving her Healing skills, and then went to Kingsley's bunk.

"Sir?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, and Kingsley sat up immediately, eyes open and alert. She'd heard from her supervisor—though she'd actually been eavesdropping—that he'd always been that way. Katie wished she could say the same, but she only woke up quickly if her emergency alarm blared. "Breakfast's ready."

"Thank you," he said, and swung his legs over the side of the bunk. He winced slightly and Katie helped him stand and then walked over to the table supporting his weight.

"Deputy Minister Johanssen sent her Patronus. We're in Switzerland, apparently, and they're sending an owl with a Portkey at ten," Katie said once he'd started eating. "So we'll be home soon."

"That's good news," Kingsley said. "At least my leg isn't hurting this morning."

"I'd still like to check it out," she told him as she stood up to clean the table. "Humour me," she added when he started to protest again.

It wasn't fair, using his own words against him, but Katie needed to see his leg herself, for her own piece of mind. Kingsley merely sighed and stretched his leg out.

"Thank you," she said, standing in front of him and running a Diagnostic Spell over it. She was relieved to see the break had begun to knit itself back together. "It'll probably require a few more healing spells but it's looking a lot better."

Kingsley nodded. "I can tell. It's not the first time I've had my leg broken."

"Of course," Katie said, and cursed the flush she felt on her face when Kingsley smiled at her. It was his _real_smile, not the one he adopted for political events and wore most of the time at the Ministry. This one moved slowly across his face, until his eyes crinkled and sparkled, the fine lines around them deepening.

Katie stood up, abruptly, and moved toward the room she'd slept in, ignoring the confused look that crossed Kingsley's face when she'd stood up. "We should get ready for the Portkey," she explained. "The owl will be here any minute now."

With perfect timing, the owl entered the tent almost as soon as she'd finished speaking, and Katie sighed in relief. She was feeling awkward and just wanted to get away. She shouldn't be feeling this way—she was a grown woman with a moderately successful career—but something about the way Kingsley had just looked at her sent her reeling.

She took the parchment and a teapot from the owl, and quickly read the letter. "The Portkey activates in two minutes."

"And then it's back to work," Kingsley said, the smile from earlier disappearing. "It'll be easier if you bring it here."

She reached the table and held out the teapot, and Kingsley grasped the handle. She looked down at their hands—nearly touching on the small pot—and focused on controlling her breathing. Katie had learned the Portkey was less jarring if one was relaxed.

"Katie," Kingsley said, an odd note in his voice, and she glanced up, surprised at his use of her first name, and automatically scanned his face for signs of pain. There weren't any, and Katie quickly looked back down at the teapot.

But not before she'd caught a glimpse of attraction on his face.

What was she going to do about this? She'd noticed—in an abstract way at least—that Kingsley Shacklebolt was a handsome man. He was also intelligent, and practical in a way that most politicians weren't, in her experience. He was nice, and treated almost everyone with respect, but could be ruthless if needed—and he was the _Minister of Magic_.

Her supervisor's boss. And hers, too, technically speaking.

Katie's thoughts jerked to a stop when she felt the pull behind her navel and the jerking sensation, and then she and Kingsley arrived at the Portkey Disembarkation Area at the Swiss Ministry of Magic.

"Minister Shacklebolt, Miss Bell," the Portkey Agent said. "Welcome to Switzerland."

"Thank you," Kingsley said. His voice was tight, Katie noticed, and he was grimacing, but the impact of their Portkey landing obviously hadn't hurt his leg.

"We've got a Healer here to see to your leg, Minister," the Agent said. "If Miss Bell would come with me, she can wait in the visitor's centre."

"No, Miss Bell will be remaining with me," Kingsley said. "I will need her to brief the Healer on what she has already done about my leg."

It was a perfectly reasonable request, and Katie wasn't surprised when the Agent nodded.

"This way," she said, and led them out into the Atrium and toward a conference room. The Swiss Ministry of Magic was a circular layout, rather than rectangular, and the hallways that led to various levels were laid out like spokes from the central Atrium.

The Healer was sitting in one of the chairs arranged around the conference table, and stood up when they approached.

"Minister, ma'am," he said, nodding in acknowledgement of their presence before turning to their escort. "Danielle, thank you."

"You're welcome," the Agent—Danielle—said. "Minister, I leave you in Healer McCray's capable hands."

Katie watched her leave and then turned back toward the table, where Healer McCray was conducting a Diagnostic Spell, Kingsley sitting quietly in a chair. When the spell was completed, Healer McCray turned to her.

"What did you do for the Minister?"

She described the steps she'd taken over the past day, and the Healer took notes. When she'd finished, Healer McCray nodded and smiled at her.

"You did a good job on the basics, Miss Bell," he said. "And he's going to be fine. A few more Healing Spells to knit his leg back together and no one will know. Not even Minister Shacklebolt."

"Thanks," Katie said, blushing. "I was worried," she told Healer McCray. "My Healing skills aren't as good as they could be."

"Well, you did fine," the Healer said, and turned back to Kingsley. "Stay off your feet for another two hours, and then you'll be fine to continue your trip."

"Thank you, Healer," Kingsley said. He looked relieved, and after Healer McCray had left, he looked at her. "Are you okay to continue to Bulgaria with me?"

He sounded unsure, but Katie _was_part of the Minister's Security Staff. Surprised he even asked, Katie nodded. "Of course. It's my job. And I wasn't hurt." She turned and walked toward the door. "I'll see about the travel arrangements."

"Katie."

She stopped just in front of the door, turned around. He was staring at her, a small smile on his face. "When we get back to England, would you have dinner with me? As a thank you," he added when she didn't say anything.

Katie stared at him. He looked a little unsure, a little nervous. She smiled back, and took a deep breath. She could do this.

"I'd like that," she said softly. His face brightened, and Katie blushed. "I'll see you later, Kingsley."

His bright smile practically followed her out of the room.


End file.
